Heavenly Harmonies (songbook)
About the Book Heavenly Harmonies is a songbook compiled by M. Lynwood Smith in 1963. The songs are written in shaped notes. The book features an alphabetic index as well as a "Suggestive Index" which lists songs suggested for use in a church services: Opening, Communion, Invitation, Baptism, and Closing. Songs A Almost Persuaded Amazing Grace Angry Words, O Let Them Never Asleep in Jesus B Balm in Gilead Be Still, My Soul Be with Me, Lord Beautiful Evening Beloved, Now Are We The Best Things of Life Are Free Beyond the Crystal Sea Bless and Adore Him Bless the Lord, O My Soul Blessed Land Blessed Redeemer Blest Be the Tie Bound for the Heavenly Fort C Can I Forget? Children of the Heavenly King Christ Arose! Christ Is the Way Christ Returneth The Church's One Foundation Cleanse Me D Dear Jesus, Abide with Me Dear Lord and Father of Mankind The Depths of God's Love Do Not I Love Thee? Do Not Longer Delay Does Jesus Care Don't Delay Drifting Too Far from the Shore E Each Step I Take Eternal Father, Strong to Save Every Hour of the Day F Face to Face Fairest Lord Jesus Faith Is the Victory Faith of Our Fathers The Fight Is On Flee as a Bird From Every Stormy Wind G Glory Lights Are Shining Glory to God, Hallelujah Go Forth, Go Forth Today God Be with You God Holds the Future in His Hands God Will Take Care of You God's Only Son The Gospel Plea H The Hand That Was Wounded A Happy Time He Has Come, the Prince of Peace He Is My Wonderful Friend He Is So Precious to Me He Knows Just What I Need He Leadeth Me He Will Pilot Me He'll Wipe All Tears Away Heaven Is Not Far Away Heaven's My Home Help Somebody Today Hide Thou Me Hide You in the Blood His Eye Is on the Sparrow His Providential Hand Is Over Me Hold to God's Unchanging Hand How Firm a Foundation I I Am Praying for You I Am Safe in Jesus' Care I Am Thine, O Lord I Can Follow On I Have My Hand in the Hand I Know That Jesus Saved Me I Know Who Holds Tomorrow I Know Whom I Have Believed I Love Him I Love Thy Kingdom I Love to Tell the Story I Must Tell Jesus I Need Thee I Shall Be at Home with Jesus I Trust in God I'll Be a Friend to Jesus I'll Be Satisfied Then I'll Go Where You Want Me to Go I'm Happy with Jesus Alone I'm Too Near Home I've a Friend to Walk Beside Me I've Anchored in Jesus I've Been Changed I've Made It Right In the Cleft of the Rock In the Gospel Way In These Days In Times Like These Into Our Hands Is Thy Heart Right with God? It Pays to Serve Jesus J Jesus Holds the Keys Jesus, I Come Jesus, I My Cross Have Taken Jesus Is All the World to Me Jesus Is Calling Jesus Is Calling Today Jesus Is My Friend Jesus Is Passing This Way Jesus Is the Son of God Jesus Loves Even Me Jesus, Meek and Gentle Jesus, My Truest Friend Jesus Passed By Jesus Saves Jesus, the Hope of the World Jesus, Thy Name I Love Jesus, Use Me Jesus Will Hear Jesus Will Hear Me Joyful Tidings Just a Little While Just as I Am Just Go to Jesus Just What Will It Mean? K Keep Close to Jesus Keep on Singing Keep the Flowers Blooming The King's Business L Land Beyond The Land Beyond the Sky The Last Mile of the Way Let Him In Let Jesus Come into Your Heart Let Us Praise Him Life's Railway to Heaven Lift Me up Above the Shadows The Light in the Storm The Light of the World Is Jesus Look and Live The Lord Be with Us The Lord Bless You and Keep You Lord, Help Me Stand Lord, Here's My Heart Lord, I Adore Thee Lord, I Love Thee Lord, Look Down on Me The Lord Remembers Me The Lord's My Shepherd The Lord's My Shepherd The Lord's Supper Lost Forever Love Is Why Lovest Thou Me More Than These? M Mansions Over the Hilltop Marching for the Master Master, the Tempest Is Raging May God Depend on You? More Holiness Give Me More Like the Master More Love to Thee My Anchor Holds My Faith Looks up to Thee My Jesus, as Thou Wilt! My Jesus, I Love Thee My Savior's Love My Soul Is Filled with Glory N Nailed to the Cross Near the Cross Near to the Heart of God Nearer My God to Thee Not Made with Hands Nothing Between Now the Day Is Over O O Happy Day O Jesus, I Have Promised O Master, Let Me Walk with Thee O Praise His Name O Sacred Head O Wonderful Story Oh! Why Not Tonight! The Old Rugged Cross On Jordan's Stormy Banks Only in Thee Onward, Christian Soldiers Open the Portals Others Over There Over Yonder P Paradise Is Waiting Pearly Gates Will Open for Me The Pearly White City Praise Him, Praise Him! Praise the Lord Pray All the Time The Prayer of Gethsemane Precious Savior Guide My Footsteps Prepare to Meet Thy God A Prodigal's Prayer Purer in Heart, O God R Reaching to You Revive Us Again Right Shall Conquer Rise, Ye Men of FAith Rock of Ages The Rock That Is Higher Than I Room at the Cross for You S Safe in the Arms of Jesus Safely Through Another Week The Sands of Time Savior, Grant Me Rest and Peace Seeking the Lost Sessions Ship Ahoy Sing It Out, Tell It Out Sing On Sometime Stand by Me Standing on the Promises Sun of My Soul Sweet By and By Sweeter Than All T Take Jesus Wherever You Go Take Time to Be Holy Tell the Gospel Story Thank God! It's Different Now That One Lost Sheep There Is a Fountain There Is Power in the Blood There Will Be Light at the River There Will Be No Shadows There'll Be No Dark Valley There'll Be Somebody Waiting for Me There's a Story of a Savior They Are Waiting at the Gate Thou Art My Refuge Thou Thinkest, Lord, of Me 'Tis So Sweet to Trust in Jesus Time Enough Yet Turned Away from the Beautiful Gate 'Twill Be Glory By and By U The Unclouded Day Under His Wings The Unseen Hand Unworthy W Walk in the Light Walking in the King's Highway Watch and Pray We Are Going Down the Valley We Believe We Gather Together We Have an Anchor We Saw Thee Not We Shall Meet Some Day We Shall See the King Some Day We'll Never Grow Old in Heaven We're Marching to Zion Were You There? What a Friend What Shall Our Answers Be? When Former Things Are Passed When I Reach That City When My Love to Christ Grows When the Saints Are Gathered When the Savior Reached Down When We All Gather There When We Get Home When We Get to That City Where All Things Are New Where Cross the Crowded Ways Where the Living Waters Flow While the Days Are Going By Who? Who at My Door Is Standing? Whose I Am Why Do You Wait? Why Not You? Will Jesus Find Us Watching? With Joy I Sing of Him Wonderful Wonderful Love of Jesus Wonderful Story of Jesus Worship Worthy Art Thou Wounded for Me Y Yes, I Know You May Need Him You Need This Great Savior Today Category:Songbook Category:1963